


Make a Choice

by Snowy_Cas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas
Summary: Morgana shook a finger at him. "It's simple, really. Arthur, all you have to do is pick which one of your friends will die." Arthur's eyes widened and Gwen let out a whimper. Merlin began to think of ways to escape. He'd always foiled Morgana's plans, and wasn't about to stop now, especially not while their lives were at stake. Morgana continued, "I'll let the other go, of course, someone has to live to tell the tale.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Make a Choice

Hoofbeats drummed against the forest floor as Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen rode their horses through tall trees and over mossy roots. It was a beautiful day outside, and they had all decided to make the most out of it by going on a ride. They had started off at a leisurely pace, but they now were attempting to race each other. Arthur had first taken the lead, urging Hengroen on with a sharp kick, but he was soon overtaken by Gwen, who had been holding her first place position for the last 15 minutes or so, Arthur right at her heels. Merlin didn't care too much about winning, so he carried on behind them at a trot and laughed at their competitiveness and passive aggressive jokes to one another. 

The race continued on and on through the lush green woods, until finally Arthur slowed Hengroen to a halt and waved his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. Gwen quickly noticed Arthur was no longer with her and halted her own horse as well. She grabbed the reins and turned to laugh at her husband with a sort of childish joy on her face.

"You, the King of Camelot, have just been beaten by your own wife in a race!" she teased gleefully. Merlin couldn't help but laugh with her, especially after seeing the expression on Arthur's face. It was one of those times he knew he had lost, but didn't care to admit it. There was a bright twinkle in his eye, though, and the ghost if a smile tugged on the lines of his mouth.

He brought his horse completely to a halt, then rolled his eyes and said, "If it wasn't for that root I hit, I would've gotten the lead, really."

"Right, sire, I'm sure you would have," Merlin winked. 

He and Gwen exchanged sly looks before once more bursting out into laughter. Arthur just clicked his tongue and shook his head at them, but their laughter was so contagious that now even he had begun to chuckle a little. They stood there for a few moments before Arthur motioned for them to continue on. They resumed their speed from earlier in the ride and calmly guided their horses to a clearing near the edge of the forest, looking out on the Land of Albion. 

Merlin hopped off of Llamrei once they had found a nice place to sit down, then took a picnic basket and blanket off from the back of his horse and lay them down on the soft grass. Arthur and Gwen hadn't stepped down yet, as they were chatting away, showing no signs of a break in their conversation.

_Ahem_ , Merlin cleared his throat. They both quieted and glanced over to Merlin, looking quite embarrassed.

"This lunch isn't going to eat itself!" he called. The king and queen smiled at him then stepped off their horses, tying the reins around the trunk of a nearby tree. They then joined him on the picnic blanket. 

Their lunch was filled with jovial talks and stories, jokes and anecdotes. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and the sun shined down warmly onto the clearing. In the midst of all the chattering, Merlin stopped and gazed at Arthur and Gwen. He hadn't seen his friends this happy in quite some time.

He knew Arthur had loved Guinevere since the day they met, and they were very good together, almost perfect for one another. Gwen humbled Arthur in ways he'd never seen anyone been able to do, Arthur learned so much about kindness and compassion from her, and her confidence had grown so much from when Merlin first knew her, and Arthur undoubtedly took a great part in that. It should make Merlin happy as well to see them enjoying themselves so much, and sometimes it did, but he couldn't deny that it made him a little sad as well.

At first, Merlin thought Arthur was a spoiled, arrogant prat with absolutely no chance of becoming a decent person. He was rude, and selfish, and seemed to care more about pleasing his father than he did other people, or even himself. Arthur treated his servant as if he were dirt and constantly berated him for the littlest things. Merlin didn't want to believe this was the man he was supposed to share his destiny with, but things changed. Sometimes, Arthur was vulnerable around Merlin and showed his true self, a scared little boy who had to grow up too fast in the cruel world created by his father. Arthur grew kinder to Merlin, and even sometimes showed that he cared deeply for his servant. He'd always take him with him on quests and journeys, ask if he was alright when Merlin was quiet, and crack jokes to cheer him up when he was down. Over the years, as much as Merlin didn't want to admit it, he had fallen in love with Arthur.

He didn't mean to, really, it just happened, and he wasn't sure if he was glad it did or not. Sometimes it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, when Merlin would make Arthur laugh when they were alone and see his face light up, when Merlin was able to comfort Arthur after something that day had been bothering him, and the way Arthur would clap a hand to Merlin's shoulder to praise him made Merlin's heart beat faster. It was amazing.

It also caused him pain. Not being able to tell Arthur how he really really felt, especially because it would disrupt his relationship with Gwen. She and Merlin were good friends on their own, they had been since she introduced herself to him when he was in the stocks, and he would never hurt her. She was always there for him, as was he for her. Even so, he couldn't help feelings pangs of jealousy when he saw them embracing and kissing, simply being together and being content. He found himself some nights wishing they had never gotten together, but he knew that was wrong to think. He knew they were meant to be together, and though the darkest parts of him said to split them apart, that was something he'd never do. He had too much respect for the both of them.

Still, though, on occasion, Arthur would look at Merlin like he felt the same way, and Merlin could feel himself almost going in for a kiss, just barely stopping himself in time. He just wanted to get this weight off of his shoulders and tell him, but he couldn't without hurting those around him. Besides, what kind of love would they have if Arthur didn't even know the true Merlin?

He decided to push these thoughts aside and enjoy the lovely afternoon. After all, they came here for a fun time, did they not? Merlin plastered a smile on his face as he grounded himself back in reality. He had come to accept their relationship, anyways, and no one could deny they made an amazing couple. Soon he joined back into conversation and the time flew by.

Before any of them knew it, the food was gone and the sun began to set over the mountains in front of them, bathing the world in a comforting array of oranges, pinks, and blues. Arthur stood up first, stretching his arms over his head, and Gwen and Merlin followed. The royals went to untie their horses as Merlin packed up the scraps of their picnic.

"This was lovely, truly," Gwen smiled. "We should do this again soon."

Arthur agreed, "You're right. I spend so much time patrolling these woods prepared for a fight, or I'm actually fighting, that I don't take enough time to realize how beautiful it is out here." He began to adjust his saddle, ensuring it was fit for him to ride on. Merlin picked up the basket and slung it over Llamrei. He was about to hop on her, when he heard something snap behind him, and whirled around. There, behind one of the trees, was the blade of a sword just barely peeking out. There were more surrounding them, Merlin realized as he glanced around.

Bandits.

"Arthur, watch out!" Merlin yelled as one of them swept out from behind a tree and slashed his blade down towards Arthur's chest. Luckily, the king had reflexes anyone would marvel at and unsheathed his sword to block before any harm could be done.

At this, the other bandits rushed at Merlin and Gwen. They both pulled out daggers from their horses saddles and stood back to back, preparing to defend themselves. Blades starting clanging against each other in frenzies, coming from every direction and filling the once still air with sounds of scuffles and punches. The bandits seemed to just keep coming but the three of them managed to keep their attackers at bay. At least until someone else, cloaked in black, emerged from deep into the woods. 

They stuck out a hand and shouted a spell, sending the bandits flying. Merlin looked up incredulously at their seeming savior, before they lifted their hood and revealed their identity. In an instant, Arthur raised his sword and backed away in fear. Gwen kept her dagger raised, and Merlin tossed his to the ground, for it would be useless against their newly encountered foe. The pale skin, ivory hair, and malice filled eyes did not lie.

It was Morgana.

"Well then, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she smirked. With that, she flicked her hand and sent the trio careening back just as she did with the bandits. The last thing Merlin saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was Morgana's coy smile as she sauntered over to them and waved her hand in mock pity. "Goodnight."

Merlin was awoken by the pain of a harsh slap across his face. He cried out and made to cup his injury, but realized his hands chained above his head. He scrunched up his nose in confusion, then the rest of his surroundings came into view. He was in Morgana's shack in the woods, recognizing it because he had been inside on more than one occasion, usually not under the best circumstances. Arthur was standing a few feet in front of Merlin, looking strangely still, and when Merlin swung his body to glance behind him, he saw Gwen to his right, her wrists bound in chain just as Merlin's were. She looked rather dazed. A splotch of pink was beginning to spread on her cheek, so Merlin guessed she had been woken up in the same manner he was. Morgana herself stood at Arthur's side, pleased to see Merlin awake.

She laughed, "Good, you're up. After the first few slaps I thought you may have hit your head too hard." Morgana turned to Arthur, still as stiff as a statue, and placed a hand under his chin. "We were worried you were going to miss all the fun, weren't we, dear brother?"

Arthur seemed to be under some sort of spell immobilizing his limbs, but he managed to force out, "Why are you doing this, Morgana? It's me you want dead. Let them go."

He was only met with a long sigh, and his sister responded, "Oh Arthur, don't be so stupid. You're not getting out of this alive, I just thought we'd have a little game first." She walked over to Merlin and Gwen as her long dress swept across the floor, and the motioned to the two of them. "Our lovely participants, Guinevere, your loving wife and the Queen of Camelot with a heart so kind yet so vulnerable, and Merlin, your trusted manservant who shows the most curious loyalty to you." Morgana gave Merlin's cheek a pinch as she said this, causing Merlin to sneer at her in disgust.

"What are you playing at?" Merlin demanded.

Morgana shook a finger at him. "It's simple, really. Arthur, all you have to do is pick which one of your friends will die." Arthur's eyes widened and Gwen let out a whimper. Merlin began to think of ways to escape. He'd always foiled Morgana's plans, and wasn't about to stop now, especially not while their lives were at stake. Morgana continued, "I'll let the other go, of course, someone has to live to tell the tale.

"You're insane, Morgana," Arthur gritted. "I won't let you kill them."

"I won't be the one killing them, no, that's for you to do." Gwen and Merlin, looked at each other, alarmed. Neither of them wanted to die, but they also didn't want each other to die, and how Arthur felt about it was clear as well.

The only way Merlin could think of to escape was by magic. He didn't want to use it in front of Gwen or Arthur, but he was left with no other choice. Closing his eyes, he recited a spell in his mind to release himself from the chains. A surge of magic rushed through him, and when he opened his eyes, he expected to be freed, but he was still chained up. Confused, Merlin tried again. It didn't work. Morgana must have had some kind of chains that repressed magic. Merlin was beginning to panic now. Without his magic, there was no way for him to defend himself or save his friends. He reckoned it was all up to Arthur now.

"No," Arthur whispered. "I can't."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I suppose I'll have to kill them both then." She raised a hand towards Merlin and Gwen threateningly.

Arthur yelled as much as he was able to, "Stop! Fine, just don't touch them." Morgana put her hand down smugly.

She took a seat at a table in the corner of the hut and said, "I'll wait until you've made you decision, then you'll be free to move."

The fear in Arthur's eyes was almost to much to bear. Even he knew they were now in serious trouble. He flicked his gaze between Gwen and Merlin, eyeing them both up and down. Merlin hoped he was stalling for time, not actually attempting to make a choice. 

Gwen was the first to speak next. "Morgana, you don't have to do this," she pleaded. "I know there's still good in your heart." Morgana simply scoffed, but did not respond, as if her answer was so obvious it didn't even need saying.

"Arthur, you can break the spell," Merlin reassured him "You just have to fight through it." Although the more time Arthur spent looking at the two of them, the more he stopped believing his own words. 

After what felt like an eternity, Arthur said, "I've chosen." Morgana smiled and got up from her seat to go over to Arthur. With the wave of her hand, Arthur's muscles relaxed and he began to reach for his sword. Morgana nodded, coaxing him on. Slowly, Arthur withdrew the sword while looking right at Merlin. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Merlin could've sworn he saw Arthur wink at him. Not a second later, Arthur brought his blade down swinging on Morgana. Apparently, sharp reflexes ran in the Pendragons' blood, for her eyes glowed gold and she froze the king mid-swing, just inches from her chest. 

"You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" she reprimanded him. _Tsk tsk tsk_. "Try anything like that again and they'll be dead before you can even react."

Arthur's eyes widened and his bottom lip began to tremble. Morgana took this as a sign that he got the message and let him be free again. He reluctantly lowered his sword and faced back to the two people closest to him. His fingers adjusted on the hilt, the way Merlin saw him to when he was about to head into battle. Merlin broke out into a sweat. He knew Arthur was going to go through with this, as much as he didn't want to. And Merlin also knew he wasn't going to be spared. Tears began to brim in Arthur's eyes as he readied himself for what he was about to do.

"Wait!" Merlin called. and Arthur stopped. His face seemed to be begging Merlin not to make this any harder than it already was. "I'm not trying to change your mind on whatever decision you've made, but there's something you need to know if I'm going to die." He could feel Gwen's scared gaze on him, and even Morgana cocked her head to listen to what he had to say. Arthur looked confused, so Merlin continued, "I've kept it hidden from you all these years, but I can't keep it in any longer. Arthur, I-" he took a breath. "I have magic."

The king stumbled backwards out of shock and Gwen gasped. Morgana stood up immediately, but did not approach them. 

"I swear to you, I only ever use it to protect you, Arthur. I've saved your life countless times," Merlin said wistfully. "I do it because I believe in the future you have as the greatest King of Camelot." He flashed a weak smile to hide the anguish building up inside of him. "And I do it because I love you," he laughed. "No, because I'm _in_ love with you."

"Merlin..." Arthur said softly. He lowered his sword to his side and lifted his free hand to reach out, to whom, it wasn't clear. A piercing shriek stopped him in his tracks.

"Do it now!" Morgana screamed. 

Gwen bit her lip and began to weep. She tugged at the chains above her head even though she knew it would do nothing to help her.

Merlin relaxed himself and told Arthur, "Do whatever you need to do." He no longer felt any fear. For once in his life there was no weight on his shoulders.

Arthur shut his eyes and murmered, "I'm sorry." He plunged his sword out in front of him the sound of flesh ripping filled the hut.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making morgana so evil! i just needed an antagonist for the fic hahaha, but i hope i break a few hearts with this one


End file.
